inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kartoffelboss
Isaac Hab mal ne Frage. Soll ich schreiben wie man Isaac bei IE3 rekrutiert? 80.136.49.78 17:44, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) re:Hauptseite Danke für die Erinnerung^^ Das hatte ich sowieso schon etwas länger vor, habe es aber immer wieder vergessen und war heute selbst am überlegen mir eine Erinnerung zu schreiben xD Aber da du das jetzt gemacht hast, ist das nicht mehr nötig~ Habs erledigt :3 Erscheinungstermin Deutsche Version IE Team Oger Hallo, K-Boss Für das 3. Spiel (Team Oger) ist von Nintendo das Erscheinen der deutschen Version auf Februar 2014 angekündigt. Werden da genauere Infos aus dem Presseportal gewünscht ? Liebe Grüße Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 22:29, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Genau das meinte ich damit^^ Das setze ich bei mir wieder zum Runterladen auf mein SkyDrive. Ich wünsche Dir, SweetHope und Shawn ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, sollten wir uns vorher nicht mehr sehen. Und um nochmal auf das Thema Chatmod zurückzukommen: Ich wollte das Amt mangels Zeit ohnehin zurückgeben, das ist so richtig gelaufen. (weil ich den Eindruck hatte, daß du denkst, ich wäre deswegen enttäuscht oder so) Aber da ich kaum mehr on war aus privaten Gründen, ist die Entscheidung richtig und hat eigentlich meiner Bitte vorgegriffen. Viele Grüße Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 11:56, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) An Kartoffelboss Hey, ich hab da ne Frage an dich. Kanns sein das du dieses gesamte Wiki erstellt hast und wenn ja, wie bist du darauf gekommen?Timmaster (Diskussion) 10:40, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bildlizenzen Ich habe jetzt gefunden, wie ich nochmal die Lizenzen einstelle. Mach ich ab jetzt wieder immer! Cycryt (Diskussion) 10:31, 10. Mai 2014 (UTC) Geburtstagsglückwünsche! Happy Birthday!!! Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag~ \(^O^)/ Lieber Kartoffelboss, ich danke euch ganz herzlich für die Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag. Leider war viel zu schnell wieder Bussiness like usual angesagt :-) Da Du genau einen Tag nach mir Geburtstag feierst, also gestern (*grins*), wünsche auch ich Dir alles erdenklich Gute :-) Liebe Grüße Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 20:30, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Danke~ Vielen Dank für die Geburtstagsglückwünsche Bossi^^ Wikia „Anime Makeover“-Event Hallo Kartoffelboss, wir von Wikia planen momentan eine wiki-übergreifende Aktion, bei dem real existierende Outfits eurer liebsten Anime- und Manga-Charaktere im Mittelpunkt stehen. Vorab wollte ich einfach mal bei dir, stellvertretend für alle anderen Admins und Aktiven hier im Wiki, ein klein wenig die Werbetrommel rühren und hören, was ihr so von der Idee haltet, ob ihr in eurer Wikia-Community auch gerne darauf hinweisen möchtet (bspw. über eine Grafik auf der Hauptseite, die wir euch zur Verfügung stellen können, Blog-Beitrag, hervorgehobener Foren-Beitrag, Social Media o. ä.) Durchgeführt wird das alles in einem Wettbewerb im Community Wiki. Über einen Kommentar zu einem Blog-Beitrag können diejenigen, die mitmachen möchten, mit Bildern ihre Version eines realen Kostüms ihres Lieblingscharakters zum Ausdruck bringen – möglicherweise auch Cosplay-Ideen liefern? Am Ende werden dann über eine Abstimmung die besten drei Vorschläge ermittelt und vorgestellt. Beispiele vergangener Wettbewerbe wären Erza Scarlet, Sailor Moon und Cure Blossom. Was meinst du dazu bzw. was meint ihr? Lust mitzumachen? Sobald die Aktion startet, würde ich euch dann noch einmal Bescheid geben. Falls ihr Fragen dazu haben solltet, lasst es mich bitte auch wissen. :-) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:37, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Kartoffelboss, :und los gehts! Hier ist der Link zum Blog-Beitrag: http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:ElBosso/Geheimer_Kleiderschrank:_Anime-Makeover :Ich habe hier schon einmal eine Vorlage gebastelt, die du einfach nur auf der Hauptseite einbauen musst. Falls du meinst, eine andere Größe wäre passender, gib mir einfach Bescheid ;) Vorgestelltes Wikia Hallo Kartoffelboss. Ich würde gerne das Inazuma-Eleven Wikia diesen Freitag in der Reihe Vorgestellte Wikias -Gaming aufzeigen. Hast du Lust und Zeit ein wenig über euer Wikia und über das Spiel zu schreiben? Eine kurze Vorstellung eurer Community und des Wikias wäre toll, so wie das schon bei den anderen Blogbeiträgen passiert ist. Interesse? Schönen Gruss Foppes 17:43, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für deinen ausführlichen Text: ich habe ihn hier verwendet. ::Schönen Gruss Foppes 10:05, 30. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Admin-Rechte Hallo, ich frage mich warum du meine Admin-Rechte entfernt hast... Ich könnte sie natürlich, da ich ein Bürokrat bin, wieder zurückerlangen indem ich in die Benutzerrechteverwaltung gehe und dies ändere. Ist es aufgrund meiner Inaktivität? MfG --Mewgeta (Diskussion) 13:45, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) : Danke für die Info :) --Mewgeta (Diskussion) 20:32, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Dust Javelin Warum hast du die Änderung rückgängig gemacht? Bei den Vorlagen ist der Unterstrich (_) nicht notwendig. --Mewgeta (Diskussion) 10:42, 1. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Vorlagenänderung *Inoffizieller Name, Unfertiger Artikel => Abstand und weniger Code *Infobox Charakter, Spezialtechnik, Charakter => nichts Mewgeta (Diskussion) 14:22, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Roundy Vorlage?? Es wird Vorlage:Roundy gebraucht (653 Links). Was ist das? Hat man es vergessen oder ist es zu schwer? Siehe Spezial:Fehlende Vorlagen --Mewgeta (Diskussion) 14:28, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Re: Infoboxen Hey :) Wie du mittlerweile wohl bereits weißt, habe ich nichts daran verändert. Ich hätte das auch vorher mit dir abgesprochen^^ Mewgeta hat übrigens noch an einigen weiteren Vorlagen leichte Codeveränderungen vorgenommen (vgl. Spezial:Beiträge/Mewgeta). Außerdem hat er die Farbe der El Dorado Team 3 Navigation verändert. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich das alles wieder rückgängig machen oder Mewgeta macht es selbst oder du machst es selbst xD Bezüglich der Roundy-Vorlage weiß ich allerdings derzeit auch nicht weiter. Ich kann mir das in einer Woche mal anschauen, aber bis dahin habe ich leider keine Zeit. Tut mir leid :( Ok, ich kümmere mich drum :) Fußballtouren Sonny Raimon: Ultra-Turnier (Royal Academy, Spielfeld) Herr Veteran: Extra-Fußballtour (Flußufer) Weiser: geheime Fußballtour (Flußufer) LaChance: geheimes Ultra-Turnier (Turm) Julia Blaze: Ultra-Turnier (Raimon Fußballclub) Faythe: Ultra-Turnier (Raimon-Hauptgebäude, EG Treppe) Maddie: Extra-Fußballtour (Raimon Stadion) Vladimir: Ultra-Turnier (Saints' Way-Stadion) Gamer: Ultra-Turnier (Roulette-Bahnhof, Eingang) Tezgamer (Diskussion) 18:47, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Spezialtechniken Vorlage Hey :) Mir ist es erst ziemlich spät aufgefallen, aber warum genau hast du eigentlich in der Spezialtechnikenvorlage das GO2 zu GO CS verändert? Dadurch sind alle vorherigen GO2 Variablen ungültig geworden, was dazu führt, dass man nun diesen Fehler bei allen Spezialtechniken ausbessern muss. War das so beabsichtigt? ^^" Ok, dann ist gut :D Ich dachte nur, dir sei das vielleicht nicht bewusst gewesen xD Dass ihr schon viel ausgebessert habt, habe ich gesehen^^ Aber ich wollte dem ganzen dennoch mal auf den Grund gehen. Eigentlich wollte ich dich im Chat darauf ansprechen. Ich muss auch mal wegen dem Countdown mit dir reden. In Ordnung^^ Montag oder Dienstag ist allerdings langsam etwas knapp, da wir Freitag schon anfangen. Allerdings bin ich eigentlich fertig und erhoffe nur noch ein "ok" deinerseits :) Lediglich bei der Schriftfarbe bin ich mir noch uneinig, ansonsten habe ich alles schon mal im Wiki getestet~ Rückmeldung :-) Hallo K-Boss ich melde mich hiermit wieder im Wiki zurück. Sorry daß ich solange weg war. Ich mache euch die Sachen für das neue Spiel wie immer im OneDrive zur Verfügung. Die URL zumn Runterladen und sichten poste ich dann hier. Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 15:59, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Re:Übersetzungsanfrage Hey :) Danke ^^ Mein Start in die Woche war... naja ganz ok xD Es tut mir leid, dass ich das heute nicht mehr geschafft habe, aber Mittwoch müsste ich wieder Zeit haben. Naja, ich habe jetzt mal versucht, mich da dran zu setzen, allerdings war es doch etwas schwierig. Der offizielle Dub wird ja sowieso eigene Bezeichnungen haben und das englische Wiki verwendet die japanischen, aber naja ich habe mich trotzdem mal dran gesetzt xD Mit Feuer, Erde und Co. haben die Bezeichnungen allerdings nichts zu tun. Es handelt sich um die verschiedenen Klassen/Gruppen, in die die Yo-Kai einordbar sind und nicht um ihre Elemente. Von links nach rechts; obere Reihe, dann untere: イサマシ族 => Isamashi Zoku => Mutige Gruppe ゴーケツ族 => Gōketsu Zoku => Robuste Gruppe フシギ族 => Fushigi Zoku => Mysteriöse/Merkwürdige Gruppe プリチー族 => Purichī Zoku => Pretty/Schöne Gruppe ポカポカ族 => Pokapoka Zoku => Das ist schwierig; laut Wörterbuch ist das eher ein poetisches Wort, es geht aber in Richtung "Wärme", Warme Gruppe klingt nur etwas lasch... ブキミー族 => Bukimī Zoku => Unheimliche Gruppe ウスラカゲ族 => Usurakage Zoku => "Blasser Schatten" Gruppe (Das war auch etwas schwer...) ニョロロン族 => Nyororon Zoku => Keine Ahnung xD Wirkt so, als hätte Hino den Begriff erfunden... ニョロ ist das Wort für ~ und Ron eine Diskussion etc., aber Sinn macht das nicht... Die meisten Yo-Kai der Gruppe scheinen aber schlangenartig zu sein, also ~ förmig :D Das wars :) Ich hoffe, es hilft dir trotzdem weiter. Angaben natürlich ohne Gewähr, immerhin bin ich ja doch noch Anfänger in Japanisch ^^" Bitte :) Wo steht das im englischen Wiki? Ich wüsste sowieso gerne wo das Bild her ist xD Im englischen Wiki haben die Yo-Kai jweils eine Gruppe/Klasse und einen Typ. Somit gibt es Feuer und Co. schon, aber nicht auf dem Bild ^^ Favicon und Design sind eigentlich ziemlich gut, allerdings habe ich einen schwarzen Wiki-Hintergrund. Ist das beabsichtigt? Das gefällt mir dann nicht so gut xD Eine 1:1 Kopie unserer Hauptseite würde mir auch nicht so gefallen, aber wir können ja mal darüber nachdenken. Heute habe ich aber keine Zeit dazu ^^" Danke, dass du meine Mühe wertschätzt :3 "Zoku" ist die Lesung des Kanji, das die Bedeutung "Familie" oder "Sippe" hat. Ich habe es jetzt mit Gruppe übersetzt und das englische Wiki mit Klasse. Also es ist denke ich, in dem Fall, keine echte Familie gemeint, sondern eine Art. Ich hoffe, du verstehst was ich meine xD Wie z.B. ein Löwe zur Familie der Katzen gehört. Artikel des Monats Hey Bossi :) Denkst du daran, dass du die Artikel des Monats noch aktualisieren musst? Ich möchte auch gerne den Countdown langsam von der Hauptseite entfernen. Danke im Voraus ^^ Ist schon ok ^^ Du kannst dir Zeit lassen. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so genau, was ich für einen Artikel wählen und was ich dann da reinschreiben sollte ^^" Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, weil ich gedacht habe, du hättest es vielleicht einfach vergessen xD Normalerweise hätte ich das im Chat getan, aber derzeit verpassen wir uns ja irgendwie dauernd :/ Rain Bowe? Yo Kartoffelboss, I saw the page Raine Bow. but on the English Wiki, her dub name is mentioned as Rain Bowe. Is there a difference between the languages or is one of those names wrong? Thanks. Misch60 (Diskussion) 14:28, 8. Mai 2015 (UTC) Misch60 hat Recht. Raine Bow wird im Deutschen auch Rain Bow geschrieben. Ich würd selbst die Seite ändern....aber ich bin wahrlich zu blöd dazu, dass ohne Fehler zu verbessern :( Sepina (Diskussion) 14:55, 8. Mai 2015 (UTC) Wird sie jetzt "Rain Bow" oder "Rain Bowe" geschrieben? Das war leider nun nicht ganz ersichtlich ^^" From what I know, it should be Rain Bowe insted of Rain Bow. Misch60 (Diskussion) 15:15, 9. Mai 2015 (UTC) Jiai no Megami Metis Ich hab zwei Bilder hochgeladen. Von Jiai no Megami Metis deutschem Namen und Athenenlicht Metisversion. Ich wollte drauf hinweisen, weil ich das eh nicht kann xD Und tut mir Leid wegen den Bildnamen....habs versucht zu ändern. Sepina (Diskussion) 15:05, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Bossi^^ Auch wenn wir uns leider in letzter Zeit nicht mehr viel sehen, wünsche ich Dir trotzdem: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! Ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Tag \(^O^)/ Re: HAPPY BIRTHDAY (zu spät!) Hey Bossi ^^ Dankeschön \(^O^)/ Es freut mich, dass du trotzdem noch dran gedacht hast :) Hallo Kartoffelboss, Wie kann ich meine Beiträge wieder löschen? hey kb ich wollte fragen ob ich dir bei den IE Einträgen helfen kann. ^^ Bin riesiger fan von dir und deiner leidenschaft für diesen anime liebe ihn wie du <3 (habe btw jedes game gespielt von IE bis IE go wildfire für den Ds und 3Ds) Morv1l3l4 (Diskussion) 13:04, 30. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone Videos Yo Kartoffelboss, Just wanted to let you know that a lot of the anime videos of Chrono Stone techniques do not work anymore, as the video has been deleted from YouTube. If I am right, the channel of AnimeZick has been deleted, so all his videos are gone. I don't have the time to change it myself on this wiki, but I have replaced all of them on the english one, so you could look there if you can't find replacement videos. Just wanted to point this out. Misch60 (Diskussion) 20:16, 17. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Chat Hallo K-Boss^^ Leider war mein PC auf Standby da habe ich dich verpasst. Als Du mich angeschrieben hast, war ich noch auf Arbeit :-( Hoffe man sieht sich mal wieder, Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 18:48, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Re:Soul Fähigkeiten-Roulette Hey Bossi :) Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich hoffe dir auch ^^ Es tut mir leid, dass ich leider nicht mehr viel hier bin :( Ich denke, dass ich das tun kann, aber am besten wäre es, wenn du am Donnerstag Abend (~19Uhr oder 20Uhr) oder irgendwann Freitag einmal online kommen könntest und wir das nochmal genau im Chat besprechen, was du haben möchtest. Sag mir aber am besten vorher, wann genau du Zeit hast, damit wir uns nicht verpassen ^^ Hey, ich hab' da ein Problem, ich wollte eine Navigationsvorlage für die Royal Academy Redux anfertigen, bekomms aber einfach nicht hin. Kannst du mir da helfen? Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 11:05, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey K-Boss, danke für die Vorlage! Du arbeitest als Youtuber? Wie heißt denn dein Kanal? Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 14:54, 20. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey, cooler Kanal, werde mich heute Abend auf jeden Fall noch mal näher damit befassen. LG, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 14:42, 21. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Aiel Yo, The dub name for Aiel is actually Ientel, it was written wrongly on our version of the page, I just checked it. Misch60 (Diskussion) 21:43, 28. Dez. 2015 (UTC)